


Waiting for Christmas

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Nick smiled as he looked at her bundled up under two blankets, laying on the couch and fast sleep. Ellie’s cheeks were flushed pink and her forehead was shiny with sweat.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Waiting for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Putting up the stockings.

Nick smiled as he looked at her bundled up under two blankets, laying on the couch and fast sleep. Ellie’s cheeks were flushed pink and her forehead was shiny with sweat. He sighed and the smile became worried. So, her fever hadn’t gone down.

He walked closer to Ellie’s spot on the couch, kneeled down on the floor and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Ellie, sweetheart,” Nick whispered close to her ear. “Wake up.”

“Hm,” the blonde turned around to lay on her back and slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey, baby,” he smiled at her softly and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Hey,” she said, a sleepy and exhausted smile on her face.

“How’re you feeling?” Worry flashed across his face.

“A bit better.” Ellie sat up and glanced around the room. “Oh, Nick, babe, you already put up all the decorations!” The slight disappointment in her voice didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m sorry,” Nick said apologetically. “You slept for four hours straight and, well, I kinda got bored I guess.”

The blonde chuckled but it quickly turned into a strong cough. A few tears streamed down her face. Then Ellie tried to smile bravely. “It looks wonderful,” she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“There’s one more thing that needs to be done,” Nick grinned mysteriously.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Ellie’s smile grew.

“The thing you love to do the most.”

“Putting up the stockings?” There was a new light in her eyes.

Nick nodded and pulled two stockings out from behind him with a huge grin on his lips.

With the help of her husband, Ellie stood up from the couch and together they walked over to the fireplace and hung up their Christmas stockings. Nick wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight as they both looked into the fire.

“I love you, Mrs. Torres.”

“I love you too, Mr. Torres,” Ellie smiled fondly up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
